¿Qué va a hacer usted, Sheriff, al respecto? Vi y Caitlyn
by MileeOsorio
Summary: La infancia de Vi fue dura. Esas experiencias la hicieron la mujer valiente que es hoy, fria, pero en el fondo buena persona. Caitlyn siempre fue orgullosa y perspicaz, desconfiada de casi todos. Un día, una tragedia en una mina las junta a las dos. ¿Podrán llevarse bien o van a morir en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

_**-flashback-**_

_Vi corría por aquella mina, llena de escombros caídos y con aspecto lúgubre, ella sabía que, si no salía en ese instante, iba a terminar muerta y su hermana, causante de ese desastre, no volvería por ella. _

_Con sus puños trataba de ''crear'' paredes, un fácil escape para lograr salir de ahí. Pero algo la detuvo…_

_-Maldita Jinx, juro por todo lo existente, que me las vas a pagar. – _Dijo Vi, cubriendo sus ojos de las pequeñas piedras que caían del techo. Logró demoler una pared, le faltaba solo una para escapar. Pero escuchó unos gemidos de dolor proveniente de una planta que estaba algo lejos de donde ella estaba. La duda y la lastima la estaban comiendo por dentro. ¿Si era una niña no pudiendo escapar? ¿o qué, si era una mujer embarazada?. Vi era una persona de corazón frio, nunca tuvo lástima por nadie, se crió ella sola y logró sobrevivir sola. No dependía de nadie y de nada.

_Mierda Vi, no lo hagas… - _Se dijo a sí misma. Retrocedió unos pasos y sin dudarlo, fue a la dirección donde escuchó esos gritos de dolor.

-_¿Hola? – _gritó

_-¡Ayuda, me estoy sofocando aquí! - _ Vi trató de guiarse por la voz, hasta que vió un pequeño gorro violeta bajo unos escombros. Se acercó y logró ver, un pequeño cuerpo en posición fetal. Corrió hacía la chica, la agarró en brazos y sin preguntar quién era ni que hacía ahí, fue hacía la salida. Vi no se percataba que tenía muy poco tiempo. Escuchó a lo lejos una risa escalofriante que le resultaba extremadamente familiar y macabra.

-¡_Es perdedora, lista para llorar tutututu!_ - Vi miró a todas las direcciones para ver de donde provenía esa voz, sabía que aun que estuviera lejos, su hermana era extremadamente peligrosa y demente, podría volar aquella mina sin dudarlo y sin remordimientos.

_-¡Estoy aquí, manototas! – _Dijo Jinx, mostrándose . La demente se tiró al piso y empezó a reír, la ira de Vi sobrepasaba los limites, tenía que actuar rápido, tenía a alguien inconsciente en sus manos y no debía pelear, aun que le costara todo su orgullo.

-_Me las pagaras, estúpida demente. – _Dijo Vi, corriendo en dirección contraria a la de su hermana.

-¡_MIRA ESTO! – _Vi conocía a la perfección las habilidades de su hermana. Sabía que tenía un cohete extremadamente potente y que, si lograba dar en su objetivo, iba a terminar muerta. Cargó su puño con energía y se lanzó a la dirección contraria de donde provenía el cohete. Cayó arriba de el diminuto cuerpo de aquella chica extraña, para protegerla del impacto.

Los ojos de la chica y Vi se encontraron, en esas miradas había miedo de parte de las dos. Ninguna se movió, solo se miraban.

-_H-hola… soy Caitlyn, la Sheriff de Piltover. – _dijo Caitlyn, sonrojada por el contacto de el cuerpo de Vi.

-_Vi. Me debes la vida, yo no te tendría porque haber salvado. – _Dijo, parándose y dándole la mano a Caitlyn para que se levantase.

-_ Lo sé y gracias. Leí tu expediente, fuiste a robar muchos lugares y tenías mala junta desde pequeña. ¿Es cierto eso? – _Dijo Caitlyn, aceptando la mano de Vi.

-_Já. Lo dices como si fuese la peor escoria que pisó Piltover. Nadie conoce mis razones, sin embargo, te salvé. Me tienen que dejar de molestar, supongo. –_ Se notaba la frialdad con la que le hablaba a la Sheriff.

-_Es muy caro lo que pides. Pero, te haré una propuesta. Sé que salvaste a unos niños por tu cuenta, sé que ya no te juntas con esas personas de tu infancia. Conozco tus intenciones, no me harías daño. Podríamos trabajar juntas, serías mi compañera. El gobierno te asignaría un hogar y la policía dejaría de perseguirte. Si no aceptas, te daré 5 minutos para escapar y si escapas, las cosas volverán a ser como eran antes. Es tu elección.- _Lo dijo con tanta sencillez que parecía que olvidó que le habían salvado la vida, pero así era la Sheriff de Piltover.

-_¿Ser tu pequeño perro guardián? JÁ. Ni de coña pequeño cupcake humano. –_ Vi miro fríamente a la Sheriff.

_- ¿Perro guardián? No. Trabajarías para la policía, no para mi. Y no soy un cupcake, no sé que te hace pensar eso, ridículo tu comen tario. En fin, ¿Qué decides? –_ Puso sus manos en su cintura y miró fijamente a Vi.

-_Un hogar… nadie me molestaría de nuevo... golpearía personas… socorrería damiselas en peligro… suena bien. Acepto. – _ dijo.

-_Si con damiselas te refieres a mi, me subestimas mucho. Sé defenderme, solo que tengo tanto trabajo que necesito a una compañera. Ya sabes, por si acaso. Ven mañana a las 7:30 a mi oficina. Sabes donde es, me dejaste un pequeño regalito la semana pasada, una bolsa con adentro una rata muerta no es agradable, sé que fuiste tú. Que inmadura.- _A Caitlyn le dio asco recordar esa imagen, la rata le revolvió el estómago.

_-HAHAHAHA amarás mis bromas, lo sé. – _Dijo arcándose por el ataque de risa que le dio al ver la cara de Caitlyn.

-**fin del flashback-**

_-¡Vi saca tus pies de mi escritorio ahora mismo!- _Dijo Caitlyn, estaba roja, odiaba esa costumbre de parte de Vi, la irritaba demasiado.

_- ¿y si no quiero que? ¿va a arrestarme Sheriff?- _ Con tono picaro miró a la ''cupcake humano'' haciéndole una sonrisita.

-_ Te lo advierto Vi… - _Se acercó a la cara de su compañera, con mirada desafiante.

Para la suerte de la rebelde, sonó el teléfono. Caitlynn se dio vuelta y con un suspiro atendió.

-_Habla Caitlyn, diga. – Dijo _mirando con odio a su compañera quien le hacia burlas

-_Carapescado y yo queremos jugar. Encuéntreme rápido sombrerote o absténgase a las consecuencias. Le daré una pista querida Sheriff, vaya al lugar donde le salvaron la vida. Si no recuerda, manotas seguramente si. Adiós HAHAHAH- Y cortaron. Caitlyn quedó fría, aquella voz macabra y el mensaje la dejaron en shock. _

_-Tu maldita hermana ataca de nuevo, me dijo que está en donde me salvaste la vida. –_ Dijo con rabia.

-_ La demente ataca de nuevo. – S_aco sus pies del escritorio de Caitlyn y fue por sus guantes.

-_Vámonos- _Dijo a continuación, saliendo de la oficina.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Para él eres una más'

**Nota: **Me la pasé en el colegio escribiendo el capítulo 3 xD. Ya lo tengo listo, pero para que no se haga tan pesada la lectura, decidí dividirlo. Espero que les guste c:

**Capitulo 2**

Caitlyn y Vi llegaron a la mina en la cual, las dos, casi pierden la vida por una locura de Jinx. A las dos les traía recuerdos buenos y malos. Si no hubiese sido por Vi, que habría sido de Caitlyn, su compañera le debía la vida, aun que es muy orgullosa como para admitirlo.

Vieron la zona en donde se encontraban, tratando de lograr ver alguna señal de Jinx.

_-Tiene que estar aquí… - _Dijo Caitlyn colocando sus manos en su cintura, observando el panorama.

_-Loca, estúpida y impuntual, quién lo diría. Já.- _Vi no pudo abstenerse a no insultar, le irritaba la situación. Su pequeña hermana, siempre le complicaba la vida y no entendía por qué. Desde chica, Jinx siempre tuvo esa pizca de ''locura'' muy poca, pero allí estaba.

_-Vi, si no la encontramos, voy a llamar a Jayce a que me ayude, te guste o no. – _Dijo Caitlyn, caminando por la zona, por si lograba verla.

-_No entiendo porque quieres llamarlo. Es un estorbo, no hace más que comentar tu belleza y insultarme a mi. Un completo inútil, se supone que somos un dúo, no un trio. Pero si quieres, hazlo. Me da igual- _Se notaba el disgusto de parte de Vi, nunca lo había tolerado, desde el día que se pasó de copas y intentó coquetear con su compañera. Desde pequeña, tuvo que observar a su ''banda'' tratar de abusar de otras chicas, incluso de ella también. Odiaba a los hombres por esa razón, trataba de evitarlos. No quería nada amoroso con nadie, no quería salir herida, demasiado tuvo en su infancia.

_-¿Por qué esa escena de celos? Porque, que yo sepa, usualmente no eres así. Pero que va, mejor busquémosla. No quiero perder el tiempo. –_ Caitlyn camino hacía la mina abandonada, los pocos restos que quedaban de ella, pasaron muchos meses desde la catástrofe de la cual Vi la había salvado.

La Sheriff y la Defensora de Piltover entraron en la única planta de la mina que seguía en pie, observando cada detalle de lo poco que quedaba, Caitlyn resignada lanzó un suspiro.

-No hay nada Vi…-dijo resignada.

-Entonces, si no hay nada, ¿Por qué nos hizo venir sin razón alguna? –Dijo Vi frustrada pateando con el pie una lata cercana.

-Llamaré a Jayce . – Caitlyn sacó su teléfono y marco el número de Jayce, sabía que eso a Vi no le gustaba en lo absoluto y, posiblemente, luego se quejaría de ello.

-Habla Jayce.- Se escuchó desde la llamada. Vi rodó los ojos y se alejó un poco, contemplando lo que quedaba de esa planta.

-Hola Jayce, soy Caitlyn… espero no haberte molestado, pero preciso tu ayuda para un caso muy importante. –dijo la Sheriff, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-''Espero no haberte molestado'' – Vi imitó la voz de Cait, haciéndole burla.

-Para nada linda, un gusto. ¿Vi está allí no? Escuché que te hacían burla, muy inmaduro por cierto.

-Si y si. ¿Puedes venir ahora? El lugar se encuentra cerca del bar de Gragas, sabrás orientarte. – Dijo Caitlyn mirando como su compañera lanzaba puños al aire concentrada.

-Voy de inmediato. – dicho esto, Jayce cortó.

-¿y? ¿viene tu príncipe con martillo tonto?- dijo Vi, suspirando.

-Si y no lo trates asi. No sé que te hizo para que actúes de esa manera Vi…-dijo Caitlyn acercándose a su compañera, con expresión preocupada. Caitlyn no quería ver a vi molesta o incomoda, rogaba que algún día, ella y Jayce se llevaran bien. O trabajarían en equipo, pero era más posible que Lee sin recuperara la vista antes de que eso pase.

-¿por qué? Es un mujeriego, un patán. Intentó besarte sin tu permiso y me preguntas por qué? Solo te va a usar Caitlyn, lo sabes. Para él eres una más. – Vi miró fijamente los ojos de su compañera, escupiendo esas palabras con extrema frialdad incontrolable.

-¿y tú que sabes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te afecta en algo o qué? A veces eres tan chiquilina, siempre suponiendo versiones de que él siente por mi. De todos modos, no me interesa.- Dijo Caitlyn defendiéndose.

-¿Chiquilina? Aquí eres tú la ton… -Alguien las interrumpió-

-Señoritas, ¿sucede algo? – dijo Jayce con voz coqueta.

-Tú, eso es lo que sucede. En fin, conozco a Jinx y no tiene paciencia, asi que nada de jueguitos amorosos y a trabajar y tú -lo apunta a Jayce- mucho cuidado con lo que haces. – Vi tras decir aquello, pasó por al lado de Jayce, rozando su hombro con el de el, casi empujándolo.

-Lo siento, no sé que le pasa realmente…

-Debe estar celosa- dijo Jayce.

-¿Tu crees? Ella no es así.- Caitlyn dudó.

-¿Vi celosa? ¿era posible? Vi no muestra afecta y mucho menos celos. Quizás estaba saliendo más a la luz su actitud protectora, eran amigas, tenía que ser eso.

A lo lejos se oyeron gritos de pánico. Los 3 se dieron vuelta a la vez, tratando de observar de donde venía el escándalo. Corrieron sin decir ni una palabra y a lo lejos, observaron una pequeña familia conformada por dos niños, una mujer y un hombre. Estaban atados y ya sabían quién lo había hecho. La reina del caos, la destrucción y una persona sin cordura ni remordimiento alguno. Jinx.

Caitlyn corrió a desatarlos, cuando escuchó el grito de Vi.

-¡Está atacando, rápido, Jayce inútil, muévete y ayudala a desatarlos!- Vi empujó a Jayce, apurándolo y a continuación gritó:

-Jinx muéstrate, cobarde. – Lucia furiosa e impaciente,

-Aquí manototas, detrás de ti. – Allí se encontraba ella, con su aspecto demente, esos ojos rojos que mostraban locura y, con certeza, nada quedaba de la niña que algún día fue.

-Nos volvemos a ver….- dijo Vi, pasmada.


End file.
